supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Williams Kids: a life retrospective before, during and after Jo Frost's visit
Introduction This story is a life retrospective of fraternal twins Satoko and Yoshi who were adopted from Japan, Hugo from Mexico, Ling from China, Akim from Russia, Kim from Vietnam, another set of fraternal twins Kwang-Sun and Ji-min from South Korea, Lucy from Wales in the UK, Matt from Ireland, Ania from Spain, Coco from France and biological fraternal triplets Josephine, John and Jett. This story will take place one year before Lina is adopted from Brazil. If you want, you can help me edit it! Part 1: Josephine, John and Jett Williams: the Reformation Part 2: Coco: the Girl from France who was Confined to a Wheelchair Part 3: Ania: the Girl from Spain with Brown Hair Part 4: Matt: the Boy from Ireland with Tattoos on His Arm Part 5: Lucy: the Girl from the UK with Freckles and Orange Hair Part 6: Kwang-Sun and Ji-min: the Twins from South Korea Part 7: Kim: the Girl from Vietnam with Glasses Part 8: Akim: the Boy from Russia with ADHD Part 9: Ling: the Girl from China with a Birthmark Part 10: Hugo: the Boy from Mexico with Cerebral Palsy Part 11: Yoshi and Satoko: the Twins from Japan Part 1 - Josephine, John and Jett Williams: The Reformation In 2023, 31-year-old Petunia Williams discovered that she was pregnant. Her 39-year-old husband Bryce was so happy when he heard the he and Petunia were expecting their very first biological child. Fraternal triplet siblings Josephine Clarissa, John Joshua and Jett Kevin are welcomed into the world in December 30, 2023 in Littleton, Colorado and were introduced to their adoptive siblings by their biological parents Bryce and Petunia. The adoptive siblings stayed with Petunia's parents Ray and Sophie during the holiday season, while Bryce and Petunia are in the hospital to give birth to these three children. They were a joy and pleased everyone who held them. At age 1, they had their first booster shot and had a Baby Einstein-themed birthday party At age 2, they started attending daycare and had a Popples-themed birthday party At age 3, the triplets began attending preschool. It wasn't long before the three started to pick up their rebellious behavior from a gang of three male toddlers while on a family outing in the park. At age 4, shortly after attending pre-k, they became the tiniest terrors of the household with their behavior already picked up by the male gang they encountered a year earlier, with Josephine as the ringleader. They made fun of their older adoptive siblings for their appearances and worked together as a team by doing things that are not acceptable. The triplets each received nothing but coal in their stockings in Christmas 2028, which results in their 5th birthday being cancelled. Instead, they spent their birthday in Military School in Alabama, where they rebelled against authority, shouted bad words, stabbed Commander Needlenose in the leg with a knife, flooded the school facility, stole credit cards from Commander Needlenose and Sergeant Melissa Patrick, went AWOL and lead their fellow cadets to help celebrate their birthday and threw a New Year's Eve party shortly afterward. At age 5, the triplets now began attending kindergarten. Bryce and Petunia also tried Boot Camp, Therapeutic Boarding School and Residential Treatment Center, but only to no avail, so they tried a reality TV show called Nanny 911. After failed attempts, they turned to Supernanny for the sixth attempt to win the battle against the three tiny terrors once and for all. After the first visit by Supernanny Jo Frost, the triplets changed their behavior, and now they are happier and calmer. Josephine and her brothers took karate lessons to channel their jealousy and anger and junior yoga classes help them find inner focus. At age 6, they had their 6th birthday at Build-a-Bear Workshop. Jett, Josephine and John joined peewee football, hockey, and soccer to learn responsibility, teamwork, and discipline. At age 7, they celebrated their birthday at Chuck E Cheese's. At age 8, Josephine took ballet lessons and fencing classes. At age 9 At age 10 At age 11 At age 12 At age 13 At age 14 At age 15 At age 16 At age 17 At age 18, they were accepted at Clemson University in South Carolina. Part 2 - Coco: the Girl from France who was Confined to a Wheelchair Coco Jocelyne Williams was born in Paris, France with a motor neuron disease on June 6, 2019. At age 1, she lost both her biological parents to a tragic ski accident that claimed both their lives. She was placed in an orphanage where she was later adopted by a married coupled at 18 months. At age 2, At age 3, At age 4, At age 5, At age 6, At age 7, At age 8, At age 9, celebrated her 9th birthday at Build-a-Bear Workshop with her friends At age 10, she celebrated her 10th birthday at Disneyland Paris. At age 11 At age 12 At age 13 At age 14 At age 15 At age 16 At age 17 At age 18 Part 3 - Ania: the Girl from Spain with Brown Hair Ania Rosa Williams was born in Lleida, Spain on September 19, 2018. At age 1, At age 2, At age 3, she celebrated her 3rd birthday at Build-a-Bear Workshop At age 4, At age 5, At age 6, At age 7, At age 8, At age 9, At age 10, At age 11, she celebrated her 11th birthday with a Fandango At age 12 At age 13 At age 14 At age 15 At age 16 At age 17 At age 18 Part 4 - Matt: the Boy from Ireland with Tattoos on His Arm Matthew "Matt" Connor Williams was born in Dublin, Ireland on September 2, 2017. Orphaned at 6 weeks old when his parents were killed in a car bombing and adopted at the age of 9 months. It is unknown where he had gotten those tattoos on his arm. At age 1, he celebrated his first birthday at Chuck E. Cheese At age 2, At age 3, At age 4, At age 5, he celebrated his fifth birthday at Build-a-Bear Workshop At age 6, At age 7, At age 8, At age 9, At age 10, At age 11, he celebrated his birthday having a paintball party with his best friends At age 12, he celebrated his 12th birthday by going out to dinner At age 13, At age 14 At age 15 At age 16 At age 17 At age 18 Part 5 - Lucy: the Girl from the UK with Freckles and Orange Hair At age 1, her parents hosted her a Honeybee-themed party for her first birthday. At age 2, she celebrated her birthday with her friends and family with a Kipper the Dog-themed party. At age 3, she started preschool. At age 4, she celebrated forth birthday at Build-a-Bear Workshop At age 5, At age 6, At age 7, At age 8, she celebrated her 8th birthday with her best friends at American Girls Store At age 9, At age 10, At age 11, At age 12, At age 13, she celebrated her 13th birthday by going to the movies At age 14, she started her very own YouTube account with her channel name, Lucy'sMakeUpMagic, and she has a series of Makeup tutorial videos. At age 15 At age 16 At age 17 At age 18 Part 6 - Kwang-Sun and Ji-min: the Twins from South Korea Fraternal twins Kwang-Sun and Ji-min were born in Seoul, South Korea on July 11, 2015. At age 1, their parents died, and they were put into foster care At age 2, they were put in another Foster home At age 3, they came home to the Williams Family who celebrated by taking them on their first trip to Build-a-Bear workshop. Their third birthday was celebrated at Build-a-Bear Workshop At age 4, At age 5, At age 6, At age 7, At age 8, At age 9, At age 10, At age 11, At age 12, At age 13, they celebrated their birthday by taking their friends and family out to Red Robin for dinner. But their birthday was ruined when the triplets complained and threw a temper tantrum that they wanted to eat at Wendy's and Jett ate all the onion rings, the other customers' burgers and the French fries, and devoured the whole birthday sundae. John knocked the tables over, assaulted the person in the Red Robin costume, tossed salads at his mother and stabbed Ji min with a fork. And Josephine pulled the fire alarm, planted a stink bomb in the kitchen and threw food on the floor. The police were notified of the disorderly conduct. As a result of this incident, the triplets were grounded for a year and were sent to a Behavior Modification Camp in Oregon. At age 14, they celebrated their birthday by going out to a movie with their friends and family At age 15 At age 16 At age 17 At age 18 Part 7 - Kim: the Girl from Vietnam with Glasses Kim Lee Williams was born in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam on April 3, 2015. At age 1 orphaned at the age of one when her parents were killed in an explosion At age 2, she was adopted by a married couple At age 3, she celebrated her birthday at Build-a-Bear Workshop At age 4 At age 5 At age 6 At age 7 At age 8 At age 9 At age 10 At age 11 At age 12 At age 13 At age 14, she celebrated her 14th birthday with an ice cream party At age 15 At age 16 At age 17 At age 18 Part 8 - Akim: the Boy from Russia with ADHD Akim Gino Williams was born in Moscow, Russia on February 25, 2014. At age 1 At age 2 At age 3 At age 4, he celebrated his fourth birthday at Build-a-Bear Workshop At age 5 At age 6 At age 7 At age 8 At age 9 At age 10 At age 11 At age 12 At age 13 At age 14, he got his own YouTube channel as Akim'sGotStyle At age 15, he celebrated his 15th birthday with a backyard movie party At age 16 At age 17 At age 18 Part 9 - Ling: the Girl from China with a Birthmark Ling Din Williams was born in Shanghai, China with a Yin-Yang shaped birthmark on September 18, 2013. She was orphaned at the age of 6 months when her parents were killed in a boating accident and adopted at the age of 11 months At age 1, she had a Ni Hao, Kai Lan party for her first birthday At age 2, she began attending daycare. At age 3, she went to a Build-a-Bear Workshop for her third birthday At age 4, At age 5, At age 6, At age 7, At age 8, At age 9, At age 10, At age 11, At age 12, At age 13, At age 14, At age 15, she had her own YouTube channel, ChinaGal54 with behind the scenes footage, and bloopers as Akim'sGotStyle's first camera person and video editor. At age 16, she had her Sweet Sixteen party with a China theme At age 17 At age 18 Part 10 - Hugo: the Boy from Mexico with Cerebral Palsy Hugo Valentin Williams was born in Mexico City, Mexico on October 1, 2012. At age 1, At age 2, At age 3, At age 4, At age 5, At age 6, At age 7, When he was 8, he made a wish to become a superhero named Tipo Dinamico (Spanish for Dynamic Dude) via Make-A-Wish Foundation At age 9, At age 10, At age 11, At age 12, At age 13, At age 14, At age 15, At age 16, At age 17, he celebrated his 17th birthday with a fandango At age 18, he was accepted to Harvard University Part 11 - Yoshi and Satoko: the Twins from Japan Fraternal twins Yoshi Makoto and Satoko N. Williams were born in Tokyo, Japan on October 19, 2011. At age 1, their mother took them to Tokyo Disney Sea to celebrate their first birthday At age 2, they went on a Disney Cruise to the Bahamas for their birthday At age 3, they had a Frozen-themed party for their 3rd birthday At age 4, Satoko was diagnosed with leukemia. At age 5 At age 6 At age 7 At age 8 At age 9 At age 10 At age 11 At age 12 At age 13 At age 14 At age 15 At age 16 At age 17 At age 18, they were accepted into Princeton University. They celebrated their 18th birthday at their favorite sushi restaurant Category:Fanfics Category:Life Retrospectives